My Life, Your Life and Our Lives
by Noire Puff
Summary: Queen Mercedes, a girl with a lot of secrets she doesn't even realise she has, socially unstable and equipped with a deadly set of skills. Not the weirdest of the bunch but what happens when she's forced to socialise with 3 more secretive, psychologically erratic and lethal teenagers? First Fanfic posted; reviews are highly appreciated (and loved because ily).
1. Desperation

A/N NOTE- Woop de woop, my first posted fanfic story ive posted here. Always wanted to do this but I was always too lazy or busy (rip) but huzzah im bored and ive got a day off so i figured why not! Nothing much else to say except id like it very much if you could review (that is if you're not busy c:) about all the bits i could improve in.

I DONT OWN RWBY AND STUFF JUST MY OC'S c:

"OzPin please! You and I both know that this is the best decision for me!" Queen pleaded with her adoptive father. He was always rigid within this area of conversation, not to mention pretty adamant in not letting her go to one of the academy's. It wasn't as if she wasn't qualified to enter Beacon, Shade or any of the other academies, he was just being insistent on not letting her go to a combat school.

Here they were yelling at eachother in her room. He had that stupid mug that he carried everywhere and those weird glasses that she always found was a little bit unsual. OzPin stood in the center of the room tapping his foot with faint aggravation while Queen paced around the room tirelessly with her long mermaid hair, instead of its usual low braided bun, tailing her.

"There are so many other things you can do in your life Queen, you don't have to have to become a huntress just because you feel a need to help other people" OzPin retorted with that antagonizing calm temperament of his. It made her feel like the bad guy in this argument.

"Yes, I know that. But this is different OzPin. I never ask of you much but this is the one thing I'm begging for and I will plead on my knees if I have to" she supplicated in hopes of invoking his inner parent. The big blue and yellow eyed girl looked deep into OzPin's own amber eyes; she pleaded with him silently before letting a huge sigh at his stiff nature.

"Then tell me a little bit about why you want to become a huntress then Queen," her ears perked at this afterall it was her chance to leap, "And the real reason too; don't think I can't tell when you're lying."

The 16 year old girl swallowed a lump in her throat before speaking, refusing to even make slight eye contact with him.

"After I graduate, when I take on jobs, maybe.. just maybe I can learn a little bit about.." her words came out as a inaudible mumble but with OzPin years of tolerance he understood her completely. "But if anything, You owe me an explanation."

OzPin's eyes narrowed, she completely flipped the conversation onto him. He taught her well, too well. "What do I need to explain young lady?" he said with a bit of edge in his tone.

"You need to explain to me why you won't even let me, for a breath of a second, even think about something as un-perplexing as just letting me do what I need to do." her tone was quiet, compared to all the yelling earlier. "I can't ever find peace like this, I can pretend it's not there but it is, I know it is and it's an anchor holding me back"

Silence just engulfed the two, OzPin rubbed both of his temples with his hand before finally caving in to her compelling arguments. "Fine Queen, I can tell this matters alot to you and you have a very plausible reason."

Internally Queen screamed in absolute joy, after many nights feuding she had finally convinced him. Although there were other disputes this was definitely the messiest and loudest of fights but it was all worth it as her efforts have piled up and resulted in her favour.

"But you will be attending Beacon, you don't need to attend Signal or any of the other schools and I'll be admitting you in a year early. I know you're more than capable to fight competently" he said whilst fixing his glasses. Queen had no problem with that, personally she saw Beacon as the most favourable academy out of the many and she didn't mind starting a year early.

He left her room and all Queen could think about was what to pack for Beacon. OzPin left the structure of his home, much to many's surprise it was not at Beacon. Although he did have have a room there for late nights. A little whiles later he found himself at his academy finishing off bits of paperwork. Enter Glynda Goodwitch, the same hard face she always had seemed a little angrier than usual.

"I was looking at our data base for the new students and you let her in?" She spoke with a harsh tone. OzPin sighed heavily already worn out from everything, he took his glasses off and rubbed his temples before replying.

"Yes I did, you more than anyone else knows that I couldn't stop her from growing anymore as a person."

"And what if she finds out about her past? Queen is only 16, she won't be able to handle it" Glynda pointed out to OzPin.

"Which is exactly why she will be coming here to face the truth and what she makes of it will define her Glynda." The vice principal only scoffed lightly before turning to leave.

 **A/N ok well I feel like i have a lot to improve on, for eg this was a weak chapter (whoops). But thanks for reading and a cookie to you for even considering to look at my story c:**


	2. Stepping Stones

Queen walked out of the jet and onto solid ground again and her eyes had lit up upon the scenery of Beacon, despite her adoptive father being being the professor, she never actually visited Beacon. She had spent the majority of her time practicing her combat skills or either studying at home. Queen slowly took in everything, from the shrubberies to the architecture and slowly found herself being overwhelmed by its size.

In her daze the small girl suddenly realised how alone she had felt, she was always coddled with her father but she was by herself now. Most students would have at least one friend, from before they graduated and came to Beacon, Queen? Well she had her shy nature to go off of.

"Unnf!"

Amidst her thoughts Queen had accidently found herself walking into another person, well she didn't walk into the person they ran and tackled her from behind. When she opened her eyes again showing very vague signs of consciousness she found herself trapped between somebody's arms on the floor, she looked up to meet a pair of lavender eyes on a face not even 5 centimetres apart from her own face. He was close, he was really close to her. She wasn't used to touching or talking to people, had she been more open in her younger days maybe she would've been normal and not a Haphephobiac.

 _Holy there's someone on top of me!_ _Do I push him off? No wait that's not right, thats how you make someone hate you. What do I do, this is so uncomfortable, do I say something about it? That's what normal people do right? Wait a minute.._

She suddenly realised the scene that was made and immediately opened her mouth to say something but she stuttered trying to get the words out. "Err.. Huuh.. Um.." she panickedly squeaked. Her fear of human contact was stopping her from making any real words and her brain was just foaming bubbles at the close contact. The stranger had wide eyes before immediately standing back up and helping Quinn back up again. Queen took a good look at him and observed him softly. He had short dark blue hair and deep lavender eyes and that typical clutz of a smile you have when you tackle someone by accident.

"I'm sorry about my friend, he lacks simple precedence, or grace in general" The voice came from behind the stranger who had been running after his boy, opposite of his friend had light platinum hair and the most alluring eyes she had seen. They were blue at the top before changing into a green colour, she remembered reading about it as a faunus trait that was rare called 'peacock eyes'.

 _Are those really peacock eyes? I heard they were rare hereditary traits, but to actually see it in person is amazing. No! Wait! I was just rammed into the floor I should be saying sorry! No wait! He should be saying sorry, but I should say it too right for being in the way?_

"Yeah, Uh sorry about tackling you into the ground like that..?" he hinted for her name and she awkwardly smiled as she snapped out of her daze. She quickly removed the thought of just being tackled and the new thought of making a friend bounced around her mind wildly and she had trouble keeping her happiness and nervousness in check.

"It's Queen, Um Queen Mercedes. Mercedes is my last name, in case you didn't know. Pleasure to meet the both of you's" She recited (through many nights of training) and bowed somewhat gracefully. In her mind she was suppressing her super weird and awkward laugh, hoping they didn't notice the fact that she repeated her last name.

 _Queen you idiot! You had one line and many nights of training but you still managed to screw it up! Of course they know your last because you literally just said it.._

"Okay Quinn.. My name's Navi Asuli and the brooding one is my best friend Liin Yokko, Again my name is Navi Asuli" Navi mimicked her elegantness and she blushed a shade of pink.

"Navi, you're an idiot. How hard is it to not tackle someone to the ground unintentionally" Liin remarked caustically under his breath, arms crossed with a nonchalant face. Queen almost snorted attempting to hide her giggle thinking it was incredibly rude she bowed apologetically.

"I'm uh sorry, that was rude of me" the two of them looked at her confused before laughing it off. They could tell she wasn't used to social interactions, she knew they could tell as well. She mentally sighed at how stupid she was to shelter herself too much at home. "Why are you guys laughing? Did I say something funny..?"

"It's alright Queen, you don't have to worry about something as small as that. We're used to each other's insults. Anyway we got to head out, See you later!" Queen was almost jealous at how close the two were, they could laugh almost anything and wouldn't get mad at one another. She longed for a friendship like that in Beacon. Navi turned to leave with his partner who was already making headway.

"Wait!" The words slipped her mouth as she reached out to grab Navi's arm. Navi turned to look at her with a surprised look, she was obviously out of her comfort zone but there was something quaint about how she tried so desperately to make friends. Immediately in her panic she pulled back before taking a deep breath and speaking again. "You two are new students as well right? Would you mind if I tagged along with you guys to the opening assembly? I haven't really got anyone else..."

Liin and Navi looked at each other, and knowing each other too well, Navi answered a yes before Liin could heartlessly deject the girl of her hopes and dream of friendship. At the answer she brightened up like a dog wagging its tail when a toy was presented in front of her. The duo began walking before shortly being followed by an ecstatic Queen.

~ LAZY TIME SKIP HUR ~

Queen sighed heavily to herself at her father's speech, inside she had been frowning the whole time he was presenting before Glynda (who she had met once or twice) took over. Knowing him as long as she did made her very aware of all the types of lectures he would give. Some could be very hollow and dejecting while others actually had a glint of encouragement and fulfilling purpose. Obviously she was used to it but looking around the room others were not so sure about the mentality of their headmaster.

"What a nice headmaster we have" Navi scoffed lightly shaking his head at the non-invigorating speech.

"He means well" Queen cut in suspiciously. The two boys eyed her warily as if she was a very obvious wolf in a sheep's skin before turning back to look at the doorway to the ballroom where most students were heading off to spend the night. Navi ignored it already accepting her social stiltedness and found himself off with his other friends leaving just Liin and Queen alone. Although his cold demeanor and nonchalant behaviour warded most people off, Queen found his brooding to be charming. She hadn't realised that she mistook his rude behaviour and pure distaste for her as a form of friendship. There was mostly an uncomfortable silence between the two but Liin didn't seem bothered so Queen tried to wave it off as well.

"You're hiding something Mercedes, want to spit it out?" Liin randomly said. Queen's muscles stiffened for a moment before she began to cock her head in pretend confusion.

"No, of course not. Why would I lie to you?" she lied very obviously, her voice slowly quietening near the end. She laughed sheepishly with her awkward nature kicking as he stared at her with those peacock eyes. Other than the fact that she was a terrible liar, there was something about her that he couldn't quite put a finger on. Which was why he had really disliked her. He only glowered at her while she smiled sheepishly, he leaned in closer intimidating her which was definitely working considering her fear of touching others. Quinn held her stance until the she caved in and pushed him away in fear. They both stared at each other in shock, Liin was surprised at how she reacted; she didn't seem like the person to suddenly push someone away like that.

"I am so sorry, I get really anxious and nervous when people get close to me.." she muttered awkwardly, Liin squinted at her almost questioning her as if she was all consumed in stupidity. He had a slight interest in her at first due to her weird nature but now he was really intrigued; almost like a mad scientist and his experimental rat.

"That's idiotic then, how do you fight against people if you can't touch them without even crying in terror?" he criticized her harshly but the petite girl tilted her head and shrugs her shoulders feigning ignorance.

"Something switches off I guess?" She laughed nervously pretending to be nonchalant about the matter subtly attempting to push the topic away.

The conversation topic passed them and she continued to talk and tried to make conversation with him as best as she could. It was clear to see that he had no interest in speaking with her but she still attempted to befriend him. It was simple chit chat techniques but with Liin barely talking and somewhat attempting to move away and Queen being the socially awkward stilt she was they only seemed to drift apart even more. She was aware that he subtly hated her.

Eventually they parted ways and Queen began to unroll her sleeping bags next to everyone else's. Queen looked around the room and attempted to contain her blush around the boys who decided to go topless. Along with skin contact she wasn't strong with anything guy related as her romance skills were a near sad feat. Despite many people mentioning her good looks and almost doll-like exterior she subconsciously avoided any romantic advances and warded off any guys who even attempted to say hi.

Even so she would count today as a large stepping stone, considering she wouldn't even look at people before due to her shyness and phobia.

All the girls either wore princess night gowns or typical t-shirt and slacks and had all seem well acquainted with one another, the person that caught her eye the most was a girl with staggering red hair in a nightgown that looked incredibly expensive. She was estranged from everyone else sitting in a corner quietly brushing her hair. She reminded Queen of a princess almost, or even someone with a high nobility status in general. Quickly she realised she was accidentally staring at her and moved to immediately elude her eyes from her.

She spent the next few moments talking away to Navi and Liin, well just Navi. Liin just ignored the two; Navi told her not to worry because he was just shy. Queen found herself quite drawn to Navi, not in the romantic way but she found that he was just better to be around. There wasn't a word she could put on it but something about him made her smile.

Lights out drew closer and Queen found herself sleeping in a bit early, she wasn't really sleeping while everyone walked around or slipped into their sleeping rolls. The night was still for a second and she took the moment to recount her day, she thought back mainly to Navi and Liin. She shrugged off OzPin's speech and the red haired girl.

Navi wore a Navy blue hoodie with short sleeves in contrast to the white vest he had worn over it. He also wore combat gloves and she could imagine him being a heavy hitter even though she had never seen him fight or nor had she seen his weapons; he just had that aura about him but she could tell he wa quite agile as well. Along with his cropped combat pants and typical sneakers he was overall a light dresser. Meanwhile instead of light clothing Liin had donned a heavy light beige duster with a fur collar. Inside he had worn a white button up shirt along with pale yellow vest. He wore casual grey pants along with combat boots but Queen could tell he was hiding pieces of armor and weights in his clothing.

Eventually Queen left the two but just before she had nodded off her scroll was blinking showing she had a message. She quickly glanced and smiled as it was a smile from OzPin.

"Had trouble making friends on your first day Queen? Fret not, but remember that all your relations will mean your time at Beacon. This not the end of your challenges this is but just the beginning." Queen smiled to herself, all her thoughts went away when she read the message,no matter how confusing he would make his messages she'd feel a little bit relieved of her anxiety.. Granted she could see that he was slyly hinting to her that she should be more open inside she was still happy at his message. Queen quickly wrote a reply before eagerly waiting for him to message back.

"I did make a friend! And also one unsavoury character who seems to dislike my presence but let's not mind that."

"Well you aren't fated to a life of friendship all around, there is bound to be a few conflicts. Granted I didn't think you would rub a bad shoulder on someone so quick Queen." Said girl rolled her eyes at that statement until she noticed that everyone was already in bed and only a few were still somewhat awake. Quickly she wrote her goodbyes and turned to sleep.

And within the blink of an eye the night passed and she was getting ready for the initiation.


	3. Getting Closer

At the locker rooms she was subtly tweaking her battle umbrella and fighting gear. She made sure her satchel had ammo and that her umbrella wasn't acting odd; not that it would considering the deep appreciation and care she had for it.

She personally had a deep affinity with her umbrella she even named it Umbrei Parasollei. Parrsollei for when it was open, as it was shaped like the sun and protected her from harm and Umbrei for when it was closed and she would use it to strike her opponent. But she thought it was too embarrassing to say out loud so she nicknamed it Duchess.

"That's is an amazing weapon you have there" A gentle voice knocked Queen out of her trance. She looked at where the voice came from and was met with one of the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Queen quickly realised it was the girl from yesterday who was brushing her hair. She unlike most had red hair that changed to orange and yellow the more you went down and her eyes were a bright red and orange colour as well.

"Uh Urm Uhhhh…" Quinn stuttered unsure how to answer.

"Oh wait um, I'm sorry that was a bit strange yeah?" The girl stuttered as she started to panic. "Wait! Let me try this again!" She started to leave her mind deep in thought as she dug her face into her hands.

"Huh? No! Wait! It wasn't weird! It was actually kind of sweet. I'm not sure how to make friends so I was sort of touched by your kind gesture" The red haired girl's face brightened with joy as Queen said with her awkward smile.

"You think so?" She asked gently and Queen nodded her head. "Well it's so nice to meet you.." she dragged the you out hoping Queen would get the hint.

"Quinn ArBinger" she replied smoothly. Obviously she had learned from her mistakes this time she mentally highfived herself.

"Ah yes, mine is Relia, Relia Blüde. Pleasure to meet you" she smiled gingerly.

Quinn giggled softly. "You already said that you silly goose". The two girls laughed it off before leaving towards the entrance together.

"My choice of weapon is a dual highly mechanized wielding fans, I power them with attributes by using dust and I can also have them turn chain into whips." Relia recited elegantly, Quinn hadn't really know anything about Relia but she had this aura of royalty.

"Wow that's amazing.." Quinn replied simply, she wasn't sure whether she should treat her like royalty or as everyone else. There was just something so regal about the red haired girl.

"Soooo..?" Relia dragged out as if suggesting something.

"Huh? What?" the derpy girl said aloud. Relia simply giggled before lightly punching her on the arm.

"What's your weapon dummy!" she laughed lightly, already comfortable with talking to her.

"Oh, Uh I have a big umbrella that can transform into a really big crossbow" she described poorly. Relia tilted her head in confusion at Quinn's messy description.

"Big..?"

"Uh yes, because the umbrella can stretch pretty big and the crossbow is a little too large for me to grasp easily. But I've gotten used to it somewhat." Relia shrugged it off before a comfortable silence overtook the two of them. Truthfully Queen didn't believe it was actually her Umbrella, after all it just happened to be next to her when she woke up. Not to mention it wasn't made for her considering its size was barely graspable.

She remembered when she first attempted to use it it was too heavy for her and too big for tiny self, so OzPin had gotten a makeshift one for her. To this day she still does weight training, in her armor or the pads on her clothes were heavy pieces of metal that she wore with her everywhere. Even in her civil clothing, she cleverly hid them and sewed bits of dust into her clothes so it would distract people from its sometimes odd looks. The corner of her eye had caught sight of Navi and Liin so she excused herself to quickly say hello to them.

"Um Hi!" she awkwardly yelled. Her cheeks were dusted a faint pink as everyone turned their heads at her loud voice and Navi laughed while Liin simply shook his head.

"Hey Queen, Did you hear that we're getting put into teams?" Navi said with a glee.

"Really?" she looked surprise before waving the topic away. Queen had already known this fact but decided to pretend she didn't just to avoid people finding out about her relationship with OzPin. She pointed to their weapons before asking "So what do you fight with?"

"I designed these pair of tonfa's when I was smaller. When I grew a bit older I altered them a little bit so now I can shoot and also open up the ends to release tailed chains." Navi explained in detail, he seemed very passionate about his tonfa's.

"Meanwhile I utilize a double edged spear that i can split into twin swords-"

"-but ¾ of it is mostly the handle and not much pointy parts" Navi cut in with a smirk. Liin elbowed him lightly before continuing to speak.

"That's just how I like my weapons alright, it matches my fighting style better because I'm not a powerhouse like you." Queen quirked her head at the mention of powerhouse. So her assumption was correct, she could imagine that Liin was a more light fighter but she had trouble believing herself considering all the weights he had in his clothes.

"Navi semblance is that he charges himself by stealing other people's aura and attacks before redirecting it at them" Liin explained while Navi rolled his eyes.

"I don't need you to explain it to her for me you Lemon" Queen snorted loudly attempting to hide her laugh. Liin simply whacked both of their heads before an announcement had knocked the trio out of their banter.

"Can all students report to the Airship for Initiation, I repeat all students report for initiation"

Queen turned to find Relia already gone and the boy duo at the doorway as well.

"Wait guys don't leave me!"

A/N yep not proud of what i've written so far but I'm improving so thats important!


	4. Tolerance of Intolerance

"Yabber yabber yabber" she mimicked her stepdad. Truthfully she had already known about how the initiation went and all that jabber about teams; he had described it to her once some times ago. Relia who Queen had managed to reconnect with attempted to hold her giggles in with her hand covering her mouth in the most elegant manner possible. Navi and Liin were a bit away but Queen ignored them and focused on the launch pad. She had Duchess closed and casually held it over her shoulder and was ready to pull it out when she was launched which was in 3.. 2.. 1!

A strong gust of wind went through her whole body and she found herself in the air, she opened Duchess and let herself slowly glide down. From where she was she could see the cliff and the ruins in front of them which was where she had to meet everyone at. She looked around and saw how everyone was attempting to make a safe land. Relia with her fans created an ice slide which she scaled down quickly on her heels without ever even faltering.

Liin had extended his weapon with the chains and quickly wrapped the blades around a tall tree before scaling down the tree leaving heavy chain marks all the way down. Meanwhile Navi seemed to enjoy the rush of air and the heights as he used his dual pistols and shot downwards to lighten the fall. She couldn't see how he had actually landed but with the loud thud she imagined he had hit the floor pretty hard.

Gently she floated down in the direction of the tree that Liin had destroyed and gently hit the ground. She took a good look around and observed her surroundings carefully. She activated her semblance and observed even more carefully now and she could see a pack of beowolfs approaching her at fast speeds. Quickly Queen calculated in her mind if she could run away fast enough and clicked her tongue when she realised that she couldn't outrun them.

Queen stood solemnly, and waited as they slowly surrounded her. It wasn't her style to run at her opponents, she preferred waiting for them to act first and slowly countering them with quick takedowns. But when she did go on the offensive she was ruthless, it was truly as if she turned into another person when fighting. Her semblance quickly picked up another person sitting in the trees, somehow they looked vaguely similar to someone but she couldn't put a finger on it.

Queen deemed them no harm and waited for the beowolfs to attack first. The first had jumped above her attempting to flatten her and she opened her umbrella at the perfect time just above her to parry the creature and shoot it, and combined with her aura it was rebounded and sent flying. That was 1 out of 7, the next attack was done in a pair. One attacked by attempting to tackle her bottom while the other had tried to repeat the first one's mistake; going from the top. She still had Duchess sitting on her shoulder but it was closed for her next counter attack.

Queen smirked slightly before jumping to evade the bottom grimms attack and flipping mid air to kick the one on top sending it flying to hit a tree stump. 3 out of 7 and only 4 more to go she thought to herself. Instead of playing on the defensive this time she had charged at one of the creatures, quickly evading its attacks in a elegant and graceful manner; almost mocking it as she danced her evades before striking its head knocking it out.

She looked at the last three ready to go at them until the suspicious figure finally revealed itself to be Liin. He jumped from the tree tops onto the back of the bigger beowolf and swung around its neck successfully wrapping the chains of his boe-spear before pulling hard and decapitating it cleanly.

Quinn watched as he flipped off of the now fading corpse onto the floor in front of the last tiny beowolf and slicing it once then twice from both ends of his spear.

Before she could say anything he had ran off completely evading her. Quinn groaned lowly before chasing after him attempting to match his speed. He was fast, but she was just as fast and as soon as an opportune moment revealed itself, the usually modest girl tackled Liin down before immediately jumping off of him. Those brief seconds of contact she could handle, not that she liked it but she could manage it.

"This what you meant when you said you could touch another person in combat? Does this mean we can fight now?" he smirked with his low voice. Quinn rolled her eyes before pointing her umbrella straight at his neck as he tried to get up.

"Were you watching me the whole time without even helping?" she asked with a faint tint of anger on her face. Liin simply shrugged before retorting.

"But I helped you at the end didn't I?" he smirked and Quinn rolled her eyes. She wasn't angry at all she was hardly ever angry and it was very hard to provoke her.

"Before completely evading me and running away?" she scoffed lightly. She didn't like being mean or caustic like that but this time she needed to stand her ground. It's in moments like these that she felt she needed to show others that she wasn't a total pushover. "We didn't make eye contact before but now we have so you have to deal with me for the rest of your time at Beacon, and I ask of you to at least try and tolerate being around me. I-"

"Shhh..!" Liin completely quietened, he crouched downwards and pulled Queen down as well making her freak out a little.

"What happened? And why did you pull me down instead of just asking!" she whispered yelled while flailing her hands in the air.

"Because you weren't shutting up." He pointed a little further into the forest where visibly a patch of shrubbery violently shook. Queen immediately closed her mouth and observed the bush quietly. Her semblance activated and suddenly the whole world around her that she could see became scarily and accurately clear. From the droplets of moisture in the air to the rolling dirt on the ground, she had complete vision of everything. Within a second she deactivated her semblance and turned to face Liin. He looked at her with weird eyes questioning what she was doing.

"Its a large grimm serpentine, its actually really really big compared to a normal grimm but it hasn't spotted us yet. It's interested in something else.." she murmured enough for him to hear her and he slowly shook his head.

"There's no point for us in fighting it then, it's in the opposite direction of the totems anyway" the aqua haired girl only nodded in response and the duo stealthily left. As soon as they were out of range from assumed danger Queen held onto Duchess as a real umbrella and waited for him to talk first.

"How did you see that serpentine from almost a few yards away? Semblance?" Queen nodded in response. "How incredibly odd" said almost monotonously.

"So what was the real reason you were avoiding me at first?" She began with a faint frown, completely changing the topic. The black hair boy was surprised at how audacious and determined she actually was, he first assumed that she was a complete pushover idiot who could barely hold a fight against a dummy. In his eye's she was still a pushover but at least she was a little bit more tolerable.

"I've always avoided people, and I definitely avoid people who aren't able to hold a fight against even a baby beowolf. But you're different Mercedes, I've seen some of the others fight and it wasn't impressive. But per the least you're good enough to be my partner." he said.

Queen smiled at that, granted he wasn't actually complimenting her but he was letting her be his partner which was more than enough to make her giddy with embarrassment.

"Ohh shut up, you're embarrassing me you Lemon." she said mischievously hiding her giggle.

Liin sighed heavily "That's not going away anytime sooner".

"And we're partners too right? So it's definitely not going away for sure." she smiled excitedly. Liin nodded begrudgingly in response and Quinn jumped in joy.

The two sheathed their weapons, Liin split his spear into two and placed them in his back so they were crossing each other. Quinn opted for just using Duchess as an actual umbrella even though there was barely and sunlight because of the forestry. Quickly they began walking north in the direction of the items they had to collect, this time a comfortable silence befell the two.


	5. By Chance

A/N - Not sure if anyone's noticed but sometimes I would accidently write Quinn instead of Queen, This is because that was her name originally but I felt like it was to close to her colour; Harlequinn. So I had to go through what I already wrote and change it which was fun, sorry if im missed a few.

"Anyone here?" Navi yelled through the woods. No response. He repeated again and waited for a reply. After just landing and leaving a dent into the floor Navi was at a loss as to where to go and what to do next. He opted for first finding a partner, preferably Liin, a person who he was very much comfortable. He didn't mind partnering with Queen although, she seemed trustworthy and not as ditzy and clueless as Liin assumed she was. He just had a good feeling about her, there was something special about her that he just couldn't put a finger on.

Navi continued to walk, nonchalant about the fact that he was in a grimm infested area, and chances were that he could get attack any moment. But despite his careless looks he was being precautious; he just wouldn't let anyone see that he was actually a meticulous-order-bent fighter. Despite how he looked or acted, the dark haired boy had a strict code on everything.

"Grooarrr!" Navi quickly shifted into his fighting stance and carefully eyed the scenery around him while listening closely to where the growl came from. He watched as a flurry of red hair appeared in the distance, closely followed by a pack of grimm bears. From what he could see it was a female and she didn't seem to be in trouble, in fact she was well off on her own. Steadily she attacked them before running again and poking them again, they were being worn down by her slowly.

But being as chivalrous as he was, Navi could not just leave a damsel in distress. Quickly he propelled himself into the air off of a tree and dived straight on to the ground. With the help of his dual heavy tonfas he hit the ground with an unparalleled force and let a shockwave break the ground into the direction of the bears, tripping them over.

Relia turned to her saviour and for a second they locked eyes, forever sealing in their fate as partners. She abruptly stopped running dishevelling the dirt and grass on the floor. Pulling her fans out from their holster on her thighs she taunted the remaining bears to charge at her. Navi stopped also and watched her for a second, she turned to him and gave him a polite smile, reassuring him about what she was doing. Relia connected the bases of the fans together and amongst the mechanical noises they changed into a long pair of whips.

The roulette on the hilts spun until they landed on a light blue chamber with a click. She whipped the floor to activate it once leaving a whiplash shape of ice on the floor. Carefully she readied herself for when they approached, her whole body was in complete focus. It only took a moment to realise her plan. Quickly he ran and positioned himself on a tree branch above and behind Relia.

Navi reached into his fanny pouch behind him and pulled out two short cylindrical tubes that were incredibly heavy in weight. Hastily he attached them to the ends of each tonfa and adjusted himself due to the extra weight.

He watched as the ursa pounced straight towards Relia face with endless killing intent. The stoic girl merely ducked and rolled forward and standing up again, still calm even after evading the monster. She rounded her whips before letting them loose again hitting the ground freezing a icy path towards the aggravated ursa, locking its fate to the ground. Before it could recover and break out of the ice, Navi came from the sky relentlessly smashing the grimm creature further into the ground. The extra weight he added earlier completely decimating the monster as it exploded from the impact.

Red petals floated everywhere before slowly fading, the two teenagers properly locked eyes. Quietly they waited for the other to speak, Navi being the outgoing social butterfly he was took initiative.

"That was pretty cool of you, setting that up." He said with a smile, Relia smiled back even brighter in her elegance.

"It would've been nothing if you hadn't followed up with my initiative" she complimented back. "My name is Relia Blude, pleasure to meet you" she said as she bowed in respect.

"Come on don't bow! You're making me blush!" He laughed loudly in all of his bubbly aspects. "We're partners now, not a hero and their sidekick, Relia". The red head girl blushed madly at his charming personality, she didn't reply and only looked downwards attempting to hide her face.

"Name's Navi Asuli, we should probably get-Ohh..!" Navi suddenly sputtered looking behind of Relia. Relia turned to see what he was referring to before the words got stuck in her throat. In front of them was a giant two headed serpentine grimm, much larger than the two could handle and even more terrifying than what was normal. Slowly they took steps backwards hoping the creature wouldn't notice them. It was aware of their existence, it just assumed that they were apart of the forestry.

The two had almost been out of its sight until Navi's foot met with a badly placed pile of tree branches. The sound was just loud enough for the grimm to find the two and incur its loud hiss. Relia's feet also met with an untimely tree branch as she slipped and fell in fear. The creature took no time in diving towards Relia and all she could do was stare wide eyed in fear, not fast enough to get up and run again or protect herself.

She awaited her fate and time seemed to almost slow down, she wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't. But instead of becoming snake food, Relia was faced with Navi's back as he effortlessly rammed his one half of his tonfas into the white head snake. In its state of retraction Navi jumped atop of its head, straddling it and attempting to hold on. The serpent waved itself around wildly attempting to get him off while the other head attempted to attack him as well.

The agitated grimm creature began slithering away with Navi leaving a awe-stunned Relia still on the floor. Quickly she got off her bottom and chased after them.

A/N - Right well, this is not as bad but could still need improvements. Not alot of updates cause of school and parties (Im such a social butterfly). But enjoy this nice influx of chapters!


End file.
